


The first day in a new home

by LittleLuxxie



Series: The Andromeda Galaxy [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Continuation of in-game-scene, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxxie/pseuds/LittleLuxxie
Summary: -spoilers for endgame-They had reached Meridian. They had kicked the Archon's ass. Somehow they all pulled through.So what to do now? Liam has a proposal to that.





	The first day in a new home

“You know what they say about the first day in a new home?” Sara said, and with a wide smile, she glanced over her shoulder at Liam.

“Get married?”

Her stomach made a leap and she swirled around, “What?”

Instead of answering, he pulled her close to him. As close as possible with them both in full armor. His warm lips were on hers, kissing her hungrily. She responded with equal enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around his neck. The fact that they had a large audience couldn’t have bothered her less. Her tongue teased his lips apart. He tasted salty, no doubt from their recent battle. It reminded her of their victory, an elevating feeling tingled through her body and she deepened the kiss. He put a hand on her neck, steadying her and pressed her towards him. Probably smearing kett blood in her hair in the process. It wasn’t important. They were all that mattered now.

Vaguely she heard laughter, and then footsteps withdrawing.

“Are you two coming or…?” Sara thought it was Cora who asked. But with an exasperated sigh, she left too. Sara giggled and felt Liam smile. The chatter from people became distant until all they heard was each other. She didn’t know how long they stood there. They barely separated to breathe. Her knees felt weak, happiness spread like a tingling flutter through her chest and stomach, even out her arms. But eventually, they had to resurface for air. They stood forehead to forehead, and nose to nose, not yet ready to let go.

“We should probably…” Her voice was breathless.

“Yeah, I know,” he whispered, his eyes still closed and he made no effort to release his grip around her waist.

“Liam?”

“Mhmm…”

“I love you.”

He looked up and met her eyes, “I love you too, Ryder.”

He pulled her in for a last quick kiss. When he withdrew she grunted in protest and tried to hold onto him. He chuckled and when he stepped away she almost lost her balance. She had a faint sensation that the ground was going to give way under her. Bemused she met Liam´s eyes, he had braced her with one hand on her stomach and the other on her shoulder.

“Easy,” he said, smiling, “you don’t have to literally fall at my feet.”

She tried to suppress a smile and swatted him on the arm, “Shut up.”

He laughed and grabbed her hand.

Hand in hand they walked towards the Hyperion. They could see the ship towering over the treetops. It was odd to not see the sky behind it, but instead, ground which bent upwards. Sara tilted her neck and looked at the distant mountains, which she could see from above. She felt nauseous and her vision drifted out of focus. Quickly she lowered her gaze, but the motion made her dizzy and she stumbled slightly over her own feet. Liam’s grip on her hand tightened and he looked questioningly at her. She tried to laugh it off.

“I guess I’m more tired than I thought,” she said, her tongue was uncooperative and she slurred on the words.

“No shit. We’re soon at the Hyperion, and then it’s straight to bed for you.”

“Yes, yes, dad,” she muttered.

“Sara,” he said, exasperated.

She shook her head and felt even dizzier. “You’re probably right.”

After only a few steps she had to stop again. She bent forward, resting her spinning head in one hand and tightly holding on to Liam’s hand with the other.  After a few deep breaths, it felt like she could continue. The tingling feeling was back in her chest, and it spread out her arm, making it go numb. With a doubled effort, she held onto the only steady point she had, Liam’s hand. She was losing control over her heavy feet and felt weak in the knees. Once again, she stumbled, and if Liam hadn’t caught her she would’ve fallen. He had one hand on either side of her waist. She grabbed his arms and clung on desperately. Confused she looked at him. His face was drifting in and out of focus. His lips moved and formed words, but she only heard a faint buzzing. The world was turning dark at the edges.

“I-…” she tried to speak, “I don’t feel so good.”

Her legs gave in, and the ground rushed towards her. She thought she heard Liam call her name, but wasn’t sure. Then everything went blank.

 

A bright, white light blinded her. Her eyelids strained to close, but someone held it open. She tried to beat them away, but her arms weren’t responding. But they soon let go, and returned her to the darkness. Something was put in her hands and distantly a voice told her to squeeze. Her fingertips twitched. The action drained her of energy and she drifted back into unconsciousness.

The procedure was repeated, over and over again the light blinded her. Each time her fingers moved a little more, and each time she grew more annoyed. Why couldn’t they just leave her alone? In pure irritation, she soon closed her hands around the objects.

 

There was a low and steady beeping beside her, otherwise, her surroundings were calm and quiet. She managed to open her eyes to a slight cranny. Through her lashes, she saw blurry shapes in a dimly lit room. Something strained and itched on her cheeks, she lifted her arm to scratch it. A sharp feeling and a tug in the bent of her arm stopped her. With a great effort, she blinked a few times and her vision cleared up.

Her neck was stiff and uncooperative, but her head lolled to the side and she saw a machine, a soft blue light on it flashed in time with the beeping. It was a slow rhythm which hypnotized her, all she saw was the blue light lit up and go out. Light up and go out. Her heart beat in time with it.

After some time, she shifted focus from the machine and tried to see more of her surroundings. More machines, with dimly lit displays, that she couldn’t see, tubes and cords from them traveling towards her bed. One was attached to something in the bent of her arm, others disappeared in under the blanket, one going up her chest out of view. Her cheeks still itched and she gathered strength to lift the other hand and scratch it when she glimpsed something that distracted her.

Just out of reach of her fingertips someone slept. He sat in a chair and his head rested on the side of her bed. He was turned away from her so she only saw his hair and neck. But he was so familiar and she ached to touch him. She strained and did her best to stretch her hand out. Despite her efforts, all she managed was to lift it half an inch or so before it dropped back down. It felt like it would’ve shaken the whole bed, but it didn’t even make a sound.

“…m,” she said, barely louder than a breath, “-iam… L-… m.”

He didn’t even stir and a panic started to spread through her. The beeping sound sped up. She didn’t know why this was so important, but she needed him to wake up. When she couldn’t rouse his attention, tears prickled in her eyes.

“…-iam,” this time it was almost audible as a word and the effort made her cough. Her head must’ve exploded, it hurt so much, her lungs struggled for air, her stomach cramped and she thought she would die. Between the clenching of her eyes, she saw him jump to his feet and bend over her. The machine's beeping echoed in her ears, and more coughs tore through her.


End file.
